Everything
by catatran33
Summary: Based on an amazing spoiler for the upcoming January Ep. "Knockdown".


_**A/N: So, I saw this 'picture', and yes, I had to write this. **__**SPOILER! **_

_**...**_

Kate stormed out of the warehouse and into the parking lot, angry and frustrated over what had just happened. After all these years, when she was _so close…_

Castle rushed out and quickly caught up to her. "Kate—"

"Castle, just…just leave me alone," she sighed, sadly.

"I can't do that. I won't do that." Castle grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop in her pursuit of isolation from the world.

Kate whirled around with unshed tears in her eyes, sadness and anger dancing in her emerald depths. "Don't you understand? He got away! My mother's killer got away because of me! Because I couldn't keep my emotions in check." She paused, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay. Slowly, she whispered harshly, "Because I screwed up."

Castle placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort his wounded detective. "Kate," he whispered, lowering his head so that his eyes were level with hers. "It's not your fault. Okay?"

She looked away as she continued to blame herself. The years of grief would have been washed away. Justice would have been served…had it not been for her. Closing her eyes, she bent her head, ashamed at herself for letting the killer get inside her head.

Castle chucked her gently on the chin. "Hey, look at me," he ordered softly as his raised his hand to cup her cheek. Her gaze met his, a tear falling out of the corner of her eye. She bit her lip, sadness overwhelming her. "It's not _your_ fault. Do you hear me?"

Kate let out a shuddering breath. "It was my only shot at bring him to justice. After all of this, he'll disappear. I'll never find him again." She said it so softly that Castle wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been so close.

"We won't let that happen. _I_ won't let that happen," he replied, letting his other hand travel up to caress her other cheek.

"Castle," she warned, shaking her head as much as his hands would allow. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"It's not a promise, Kate. It's the truth." Staring into his deep blue, sapphire eyes, she almost believed everything he was telling her. But almost wasn't enough. Tears filled her eyes as she realized her world was crashing down on her. Watching, Castle stroked her face with his thumbs, wiping stray tears in the process. "We'll find him. _Together_." Locking his eyes with hers, he felt himself gravitate toward her, consumed with the urge to take away her pain and sorrow. To prove to her everything would be okay.

Her breath hitched slightly. "Castle—"

Before Kate could react, he swiftly kissed her, pressing his lips to hers for the first time. Taken aback, she didn't immediately respond. But a few moments later, her hands softly gripped his biceps, feeling the underlying heat of his body beneath his coat. His lips were soft and gentle against her own as he took the time to taste her. She sighed softly, parting her lips. Her hands found themselves gliding over his chest and up to his face, caressing his rough skin along his jaw. He could feel her let go, forget—all the pain gone. Deepening the kiss in small degrees, he let his tongue lick her lips tenderly. Braver, bolder, his tongue entered the recess of her mouth just so, lightly stroking and caressing. She let her own tongue touch his, eliciting a soft moan from them both. She was better than he ever imagined, wondering why they had taken three long years to get here. But, he wouldn't have changed it for the world. What was only seconds long seemed to last forever.

Pulling back, they withdrew, their breathing labored, their hearts pounding. Castle kissed her forehead, brushing his hands through her silky, wavy hair.

"Everything will be okay, Kate," he whispered, looking into her eyes as they fluttered open. He leaned closer, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Everything," he whispered softly into her ear. In that moment, he felt her arms wrap around him, holding on for dear life.

**_..._**

_**I'm extremely excited for January now :) **__**But it's too long of a wait :( Who's with me? :D**_


End file.
